


All Mine

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: All Mine, Drabble, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day at the Taylor-Kinney Residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

Title: All Mine …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Valentine’s Day at the Taylor-Kinney Residence.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**All Mine ♥♥♥**

Justin stood holding his paint brush, contemplating how much trouble he was in. But he couldn’t help it; he was a romantic so he decided to send Brian a dozen long-stemmed red roses at work…

He’s brought out of his internal banter when he hears the doorbell. He descends the grand staircase at Britin, still amazed that he lives in a mansion, married to Brian. He opens the door to find a delivery; a case of Merlot and a set of fine crystal goblets with a card that reads, ‘All Mine!!!’

Yes, marrying on Valentine’s Day was a brilliant idea.


End file.
